CURSI
by Qandyz
Summary: Fluffy. One-Shot. TH. Basado en una canción del mismo nombre de DM.


_CURSI_

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la canción a División Minúscula y la trama con exceso de miel a mí.

Y allí estaba él, el chico rudo, con su guitarra SG negra. Su _nena _ eléctrica y su banda -que no tenía ni idea de que hacían allí, solo las notas de la canción-, fuera de la casa de Isabella, Bella para los amigos -desafortunadamente él no podía considerarse uno de ellos-.

Y es que quería hacerle saber acerca de sus sentimientos. Un momento más y probablemente explotaría. Y obviamente nadie quería eso, bueno en realidad no creía que quisiera ver un montón de viseras de Edward. Por eso usaba a sus amigos y esa _cursi _canción.

Porque si, él estaba extraña e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella, ¿por qué? no lo sabía y con sinceridad tampoco le interesaba demasiado. La **_amaba_** y punto.

Y se preguntaran como lo supo, pues en realidad fue sumamente difícil, mas, si consideramos que él, Edward Anthony Cullen es terco como una mula y se negaba a admitirlo.

Al principio solo parecía un poco de vago interés. cuando solo esperaba ansioso la hora de biología -la única que compartían-. Donde platicaban en susurros unos minutos.

Luego vinieron las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la veía. Y el vacío en el pecho cuando no. Y al final, con los celos abrasantes se dió cuenta.

Celos de Jacob Black, el bastardo afortunado que era el mejor amigo de la castaña. Quería ser él, no Black quien tomara sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas, quien le dijera cosas lindas que la hicieran sonreír. Quien la llevara de su casa a la escuela por las mañanas y de la escuela a su casa por las tardes.

Y desde entonces escribía cursis canciones como la que estaba a punto de cantar. en ella ponía todo su corazón y sin muchas esperanzas esperaba que lo aceptara. A él, Edward, el chico que fumaba como poseso -tal vez no tanto-, el que usaba casi exclusivamente ropa oscura y chaquetas de cuero. El que rebeldemente -eso decían todos, en realidad quería demostrar su individualidad- se puso un _percing_ en el labio desde los 15. El que se había metido en cientos de peleas. El que odiaba a muerte lo cursi.

Indico el comienzo de la canción y todos lo siguieron.

_Acaso es mucho pedirte una razón_

_cuando sabes que eres tú_

_la que tiene mi corazón_

_Explícame porque no puedo ni hablar_

_Y me pones a temblar_

_Cada vez que estas cerca de mi_

_No lo puedo resistir_

_Mira lo que me haces escribir_

_y no sé qué decir, y no sé qué hacer_

_Para que te puedas dar cuenta de que yo_

_uuho_

_estoy frente a ti_

_Acaso es mucho escribirte esta canción_

_Pues para mí no es tan común_

_Estar en esta situación_

_Si tan solo no fueras tan especial_

_y yo no tan informal_

_Tal vez me acercaría a ti_

_Yo me siento tan cursi_

_mira lo que me haces escribir_

_y no sé qué decir_

_y no sé qué hacer_

_Para que te puedas dar cuenta_

_de que yo uuho_

_estoy frente a ti_

_y no sé qué decir_

_y no sé qué hacer_

_Para que te puedas dar cuenta_

_de que yo uuho_

_y no sé qué decir, y no sé qué hacer_

_Para que te puedas dar cuenta_

_de que yo uuho_

_estoy frente a ti._

Al final de la canción Bella salió a su ventana. Lo observó un momento y se fue.

Se escuchó un amargo pero leve _crush-crush_ -puede que solo él lo haya escuchado o tal vez lo imaginó-. Bajó la cabeza y se revolvió por milésima vez la melena cobriza que poseía, se quitó la guitarra, cerró los ojos y suspiró_. _

_¿Acaso creía que una ángel como ella se iba a fijar en una escoria como él?_

Negó con la cabeza, se sentía tonto. De pronto sintió un leve empujón y algo pequeño y cálido olor a Fresia se estrelló contra él, en instantes unos pequeños brazos envolvieron su torso.

Inspiró profundo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una hermosa sorpresa: Bella lo abrazaba fuertemente. Delicadamente deslizó sus brazos a su alrededor.

Ambos se sentían en las nubes.

-¿Bella?- Le encantaba decirlo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustó mi canción?- el chico esperaba con nerviosismo la respuesta.

-Mucho – el corazón del ojiverde se aceleró. Buena señal.

_Ahora o nunca_, se dijo.

-Estoyenamoradodeti- soltó de golpe.

-¿Podrías repetirlo más lento? ¿por favor?- sintió su aliento a través de su fina camiseta.

-Estoy-enamorado-de-ti… TE AMO…en realidad.

-Ohhhh…- Su corazón se saltó un latido. La espera era insoportable.

-También Te Amo Edward.- y su pecho se infló de felicidad.

-Owwwwww… que lindos, Belly y Eddy… muy romántico, ¿no lo crees Jazzy..?

- Cállate Emmett.- Jasper lo empujaba lejos.

Ohh, es verdad se había olvidado de su banda…

-Belly y Edward se besan bajo el árbol…

- ¡Cállate Emmett!- gritó con una gran sonrisa.

-Nena, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? -sintió como el calor emanar de sus mejillas.

-¡CLARO! sería un honor – no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-¿Edward, cariño?

-¿SÍ, dulzura?

-Es hora de que me beses- sintió como una enorme sonrisa de idiota se extendía por su rostro.

- Es verdad – Levantó el mentón de _su _ novia cuidadosamente y acercó su rostro lentamente. Deslizó, entonces, sus labios sobre aquellos que lo tenían delirando.

Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire.

Ahora amaba ser _cursi_.

**GRACIAS A DAVID POR SUS CONSEJOS SOBRE LA GUITARRA!**

**GRACIAS A USTEDES POR LEER,ALERTAS, REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS! **

**ME HACEN TANNNNNNNNNN FELIZ!**

**UN REVIEW CON SU CONSTRUCTIVA CRITICA ME AYUDA A MEJORAR!**


End file.
